The present invention relates to tanks and connecting ducts therefor to place the tank in communication with another tank or with a pipe.
The devices which are best known and most widely used for this purpose are simple flexible or rigid cylindrical ducts. There are cases however, in which they are inappropriate; for example some helicopters and other aircraft employ fuel tanks in pairs and these have to be interconnected by ducting and connecting devices which will prevent fracture under the action of a direct shock or of a shock causing the displacement of the tanks with respect to each other.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tank and connecting duct suitable for communication between one tank and another tank or a rigid pipe and which, without breaking, is liable to receive shocks and to allow of omnidirectional displacements of the tanks provided that these shocks and these displacements are of an intensity and amplitude, respectively, which are lower than particular limits.